Crashing The Olympics
by Smoke on Mirrors
Summary: One-shot! Allen, Kanda, Lavi, and Lenalee are sent on a mission to recover Innocence that has been taken by an akuma that can shapeshift. Where are they sent? To the Olympics, of course! Kanda get attacked by mobs and fangirls repeatedly! Rated T just to be safe.


**A/N: Hi there! I'm Smoke on Mirrors, but you can call me SOM, Smoke, Smokey, or whatever. This is my first fanfic and I have to be honest: I'm scared. But a Gryffindor is never scared! …wait, wrong fandom. Anyways, inspiration for this struck while watching the Olympics. And it was in London, where I presume the Black Order is. If it isn't, they travel, right? RIGHT?! Any who, let's get on with the story! And if I suck, PLEASE say something about it! Or I'll cry... And I know that D. Gray Man exists in like the 1800s, but let's overlook that. **

**Warning: The characters MIGHT be OOC…ahahaha…**

**And now, without further ado, I present to you: Crashing the Olympics!**

Allen Walker shuffled the mission file in his lap, glancing through everything one last time before putting it away. He sighed and ran his fingers through his bleach white hair. Central had already overworked him with setting up gates, and on top of that, he receives a mission from Komui. What a wonderful life it was.

His teammates were Kanda, Lavi, and (after threats of Komrin robots and drilling a certain someone's arm just because he wanted to), Lenalee. They were currently on the train heading towards their destination.

"Well Allen, give us the mission details!" Lenalee said.

"We were going after a piece of Innocence, but the thing is, an akuma already took it. So our mission now is to retrieve it." he replied tiredly, now rubbing his eyes.

"Another thing is that Komui said that this akuma has the ability to transform into different people, almost like Timothy, except he doesn't possess them." The Destroyer of Time slumped down in his seat.

"But we have Moyashi-chan's eye, so this shouldn't be a problem!" Lavi chirped, not noticing the mood of the short boy. "Shut up, idiot. _Or I'll kill you_." A black haired man with a sword at his side hissed. He _was_ trying to rest, but nooooo, the rabbit _had _to disturb him. '_Must. Resist. Killing impulse!'_

"Ahaha, sorry Yuu," the red head rubbed the back of his neck. Then he stopped when he found a sword point at his neck. "_**What did I say about calling me that**__?_" the chilling voice said.

A clipboard bumped on Kanda's head. "C'mon, Kanda. Leave Lavi alone and go back to sleep," Lenalee scolded. "We still have a while, so just rest."

She got in reply was a simple "Che" and Allen's remark about "How hard it was for BaKanda to say anything else because he was stupid". The end result? Let's just say everyone was terrified of the noises coming from the train car.

**A FEW HOURS LATER!**

The four exorcists were currently crouching in front of a giant stadium, panting hard. Yes, even Kanda. They were _still _trying to chase the wretched akuma and lost it when it ran into the stadium, disguised as a girl.

"Allen!" Lenalee gasped. "Is it still in there?"

"Yeah, but it's-"he got cut off by a sudden gunshot. They all froze. Lenalee was the first to react, activating her dark boots and flying in. "I'll get it!"

After rushing in, she found it running along with other people, a crowd screaming in the stands. "You won't escape me, akuma!" She shot after it like a bullet, ignoring the fact that the crowd in there had gone almost silent. She was used to it, of course. Lots of people were amazed by the Innocence she possessed.

She caught up to the akuma a few seconds later, accidently passing it a few meters. Spinning around she screamed out, "Got you!" and started to swing her foot down.

"_**WAIT, LENALEE!**_" a voice cried out.

'Allen?' she thought, and stopped her attack. The rest of the group ran up (still panting). "That's not it," Lavi managed to gasp out. "It's…over there…inside that building..." Allen continued. Kanda didn't say anything, being the anti social person he was.

"Oh!" she said in surprise. "Well then-" it was at that moment when the cameras came flashing and people were screaming questions at the girl who just broke World and Olympic records. Cue the surprised and confused faces, please!

Amongst the crowd of photographers, reporters, and people trying to ask Lenalee on a date ('Komui was going to kill them' the boys thought simultaneously.), Allen's eye activated. Crap. "This way!" he yelled, dodging into the crowd.

Lenalee flew up easily, following Allen.

Lavi took out his hammer and after a few cries of "Grow!" and "Extend!" , he was out.

Kanda? He wasn't so lucky. It seemed that _fangirls_ were mixed in with the crowd. It took him a few threats (the people are still in therapy), and a couple waves of the Underworld Creatures (The poor, unfortunate souls who saw them have gone mad), but he got out….with severe damage to his clothes (FANGIRLS) and lipstick marks (**FANGIRLS**).

They had finally escaped the mob, hiding in an abandoned locker room.

"We are never making that mistake again!" Lavi moaned.

"Fangirls…" Kanda muttered, wiping lipstick from his face. "Ruining my clothes." Lenalee came back after rummaging through the lockers to see if she could find something to for Kanda to wear. She held a white suit in her hands.

"I'm sure this'll fit." She said after tossing it to him. He gave a nod in thanks after pulling it on. Allen, who was eating some food he found down the hall, stood up quickly.

"The akuma!" Allen exclaimed. "It's a few doors down!"

The group ran out the door and Allen led them to a big, dark room. Allen was frantically looking around, trying to pick the akuma out in the crowd. "I think it's the one walking up to that stage, but-"

Suddenly, a man grabbed Kanda by the arm. "There you are! You must be the representative from Japan!" this earned a death glare. "What the (DUE TO EXCESSIVE CURSING AND THE FACT THAT A YOUNGER AUDIENCE MIGHT BE READING, THIS PART HAS BEEN CUT OUT.) do you want?!"

Silence met his answer. Finally, "That's quite a mouth you have on you," the man said sternly. "Now come on, put on your mask, take this, and get up there!" he pulled a white mask over the samurai's head, shoved a thin foil rapier into his hand, and pushed him onto the stage.

"And now, the match will begin!"

"What the fu-" a tap against his chest. Wait, what? "First point goes to the man on the right!" 'I'm the man on the left!" Kanda thought in shock. Oh, it was on now! Wait, the dude was an akuma! He couldn't use this flimsy excuse for a sword! He drew Mugen, which the idiot who came to pick him up forgot to take away, and shouted, "**DIE, AKUMA!"**

"_**KANDA! IT'S THE WRONG GUY!" **_

'_FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUU UUUU—'_ "Moyashi! What the (AGAIN? HE REALLY NEED TO CONTROL HIS TONGUE…) do you mean?!"

"I _mean_,_** BaKanda**_, that this isn't our guy. He got away again," Allen grumbled.

"Well, where did he go?!" Kanda demanded.

"Follow me and-oh no! People!" Allen screamed in horror. Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda whirled around to find he was right. More reporters and the return of the fangirls. Crap. Again.

Allen, Lavi, and Lenalee escaped fairly easily. But poor Kanda was having a sense of déjà vu as the fangirls jumped towards him.

'Why me?' he thought as he fought his way through the gathering of people. He sighed. Someone tore up the fencing costume. There went another pair of clothes…

Kanda had a vague feeling that there was someone picking on him. But who was it? Was it someone up there? God? A crazy authoress with too much time on her hands?...naw.

"I officially hate the place we're in. There's no food to be found!" Allen slumped against the wall of the hallway they were hiding in.

"It could be worse," Lenalee said. "We could still be in the middle of the crowd of crazy people!".

"Right you are, Lenalee!" Lavi said cheerfully.

'Why is he so energetic?' the rest of them thought. Immediately, a wild thought picture of the Energizer Bunny® appeared!

"Well, it's my turn to take a crack at it," Lavi stood up and cracked his fingers. "Where to, Moyashi?" Lavi asked.

Allen glared at him. "It's Allen! A-L-L-E-N! And he's outside! Over here!"

"Wait!" Lenalee interrupted. "I think we should get rid of our uniforms from here on out. They're too conspicuous."

Kanda nodded. "Right, so what do you have in mind?"

"Well…" she pointed to some suitcases piled up in a room nearby.

**A FEW MINUTES LATER!**

They arrived at the same place they were in the first time they were mobbed, but this time they were wearing disguises! Ha! This proved they weren't stupid!

Lenalee had pulled on what looked like a normal version of her exorcist uniform, Kanda was wearing a dark trench coat and fedora, giving him an intimidating aura. Lavi had donned athletic shorts and a t-shirt, while Allen had on a white dress shirt and slacks, complete with gloves and a hat to hide his very noticeable left hand and hair.

"Alright. All set everyone?" Allen asked. Receiving nods, he said, "Good. We can't let him it away this time."

They sat and waited for Allen's eye to activate, and sure enough, after three minutes he had already pinpointed it somewhere in the field.

"It's down there," he pointed to the grassy area where people were jumping over something with a pole. "But I can't tell if it's that girl with the red shirt, or the one with the orange.."

Lavi jumped up on his seat. "Leave it to me Moyashi-chan!" he leaped off the seat and sprinted down the stairs, leaving the white haired boy shouting profanities and something about Bookman memory behind him.

He reached the bottom quickly and pulled out his hammer. He raced after the suspected akuma as she jumped over what looked like a giant hurdle with a pole. "You won't escape! Grow, grow, grow!"

He positioned the hammer at the right angle. "Extend!"

Placing the bottom of the now giant hammer on the ground, Lavi used his momentum to fling himself and his hammer over hurdle.

"Now I've caught up to you! Say your prayers!" Lavi prepared to swing the humongous hammer, when came the shout of:

"_**LAAAAAVVVIIIII! IT'S NOT HER!**_"

"Are you freaking kidding me right now?!" he leaned over to look the trembling girl in the eyes. "Are you an akuma or not?!"

"Wh-what's an a-akuma?" she replied fearfully.

He face palmed. "Yeah. It's not her. Man, this is one slippery aku-**MORE PEOPLE!**"

Lavi hightailed it out, while Lenalee just grabbed Allen and flew him away.

Kanda? Yeah, he was mobbed again. He disappeared under the many bodies of the crowd, until he finally crawled to his escape. Alas, the only thing spared was his underwear and Mugen. Not even his hair band made it out alive. One death glare later, the throngs of people were knocked out cold.

'Why me, why me?!' those were a certain bad-tempered man's thoughts as he pulled on a new disguise.

"Ok," Allen started. "This hasn't been our best day-"

"No kidding!" Lavi complained. "It's finally my time to shine and the girl wasn't even the thing we were looking for."

"Well, this might be our last chance. We must defeat this akuma and take back the Innocence! Or I'll probably go crazy…" Allen sighed.

"Just do your best to find it, Allen." Lenalee said. "It has nowhere else to hide now!" Sure enough, Allen's eye came alive, the monocle whirling.

The white-haired boy leaped to his feet. "It's down the hall!" They all sprinted down and entered into what looked like a gymnasium. There was a big, blue mat in the middle where both men and women were doing gymnastics in.

"Hey Allen, why don't you take this one? I mean, you were raised as a clown, right? This'll be a piece of cake!" Lavi suggested.

"Ok, then! As long as we get to go home soon. I'm hungry!" As if on cue, the boy's stomach growled loudly, emitting chuckles from Lavi and Lenalee. Kanda remained stoic, as always.

"There! I'm sure that's him!" Allen ran onto the mat, flipping over as the man slid under.

"Ah…finally, you came, Exorcist!" the man said as he slid under Allen and started to transform.

"Lavi, Lenalee, Kanda! Get everyone else out of here! I can handle this one myself!"

The sin finally broke and the Level Two akuma burst out. "Don't be so cocky," it giggled. "Now, where's your weapon? _I wanna see it_."

There were less people, but not less enough. "Where's the Innocence?" he demanded.

The akuma tittered. "Right here." It held up the glowing piece in the palm of his hand. "You have to defeat me if you want it, though!" it said in a sin-song voice.

The parasite type wielder glanced around him.

People were still escaping. '_I have to hold his attention._' Allen thought.

Allen smirked and pulled off his glove. The hand glowed before turning white and puffy.

"Here it is." Everyone was out now, and Lavi, Lenalee and Kanda would protect everyone else from any extra akuma attacks.

" Now, I will save your soul." He ran towards the akuma, dodging and flipping whenever a shower of bullets rained down on him. '_It's almost like a dance_,' Allen thought dryly. _'Except I'm the only one doing it.'_

A piece of rubbles caught his foot, sending him toppling face first on the ground. Ouch. That's gonna leave a mark…

He groaned as he pulled himself up. "Stupid ground," he muttered.

A click of a gun behind his head. His eyes widened as he whirled around, and what met his stare was the akuma's gun centimeters from the center his forehead.

"Caught you!" it dangled the Innocence in front of him. "Any last words, exorcist?"

Allen seemed to look behind the monster and smirked. "Yeah, here they are: "_**EAT**__**INNOCENCE, SUCKER!**_" As Allen grabbed the glowing piece from the akuma's hand and ducked down, Lenalee came flying in from behind and cut through the akuma with her boots.

"Are you ok, Allen?" she asked.

He sat up, coughing slightly. "I'm fine. I got the Innocence back!" he cheered. "Now we can finally go home to Jerry's wonderful cooking!"

"That's right! Now come on. I left Kanda and Lavi with that crowd that seems to turn up every time we-"

They froze by the doorway. They shared a fearful glance, then sprinted towards their friends.

A change of clothes for Kanda and many wiped off lipstick stains later, they were back on the train. Lenalee and Lavi were talking and putting together a report for the mission, Allen was thinking about all the food he'd order once he got back to the Order, and little Kanda was sleeping.

Lavi stopped the report for a moment and glanced over at Kanda. "Hey guys?"

Allen and Lenalee stared at him. "What is it, Lavi?"

"This might seem like a stupid question….but do you guys ever wonder what Yuu dreams about?"

"Why would I ever wonder if BaKanda dreams?" Allen scoffed.

"….He is wearing a weird smirk that's kinda creeping me out…." Lenalee murmured. Sure enough, when they looked at Kanda, there was a smirk, along with an occasional eye twitch, on his face.

'_What does he dream about?'_ the three exorcist thought.

_**Yuu Kanda's Dream:**_

_It felt wonderful. Mugen cut through all of them like butter. _

_He let out a maniacal cackle, very un-Kanda like. He was sure he was going insane, but that didn't matter. The only thing that mattered…was getting rid of them._

_There were so many, but he was like a one-man army, and dispatched them quite easily._

_He let loose a giggle, knowing that he must have a crazed look in his eyes._

'_Finally! I have done it!' he thought. 'I, Yuu Kanda, have single-handedly gotten rid of the world's most __**annoying**__ thing to ever walk the planet!'_

"_**FANGIRRRRRRRLLLLLLLSSSSSSSS!"**_

**A/N: Well, how'd I do for a first timer? This is my first ever fanfiction, and I have to say, it felt good writing this! Oh, how I love to torture Kanda….Well, as they say at the end, REVIEW! Thank you for taking time to read this! **

**Oh, and I made virtual cupcakes if you can guess what events they participated in! (Even though some were pretty obvious…)**

**It's almost 5 AM….I should go to sleep.**

**Ja ne! **


End file.
